What happened?
by Yotei
Summary: What happens when you remember what you never knew.
1. An echo of the cold

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this story, but my words. And that is how it should be.

Life was not very fortunate for those who have no memory of life before age 7. But for Heero Yuy it was all he knew.

Time never seemed to slowdown, it whipped past him like a stream of lights and sounds that he couldn't focus on. It flowed and shifted, moving like liquid tension across his vision. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

"Maybe I am mad." He lay on a slab of concrete high above the streets of Colony LL 102. Below him people walked here and there, like ants on the hunt for there next meal.

"I hate you. All of you." Closing his eyes he slipped into the darkness of his mind. 'Maybe I should die. Roll myself off this roof, and meet the ground below. How long would it take? How much would it hurt?' He clinched his fist tight. 'What worth do you have if you don't even know who you are!?'

"Heero…" A voice so soft and faint echoed all around him. He shot up and spun, looking for the source. Nothing was there; all his eyes met were the same broken stones that had been there when he first arrived.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The station that served as his home and office was sparse in the ways of furniture and even more so in the ways of warmth.

"Jeez, how do you live in this temperature? What is it? 30 degrees in here?"

"45.349 degrees. The computers can't be run to full capacity at a higher temperature. It would fry the system completely." His tone never shifted. A machine would never give the slightest hint of discomfort. After all he wouldn't want to disappoint them with any feelings; it might take away from 'charm'.

"Well sooorrryy. Better you than me. I'd have quit the first month." Duo nodded his head in a final jester as if to make his point valid.

'How quite. He's trying to make a serious statement.' Heero's eyes drifted to the others with his long haired comrade.

Trowa stood rigid with a look of mild discomfort from the temperature. The little blonde Quatre gave every indication that he was trying to hide his longing to be outside where it was warmer, but manners dictated that he smile and look unaffected. He failed.

"What do you want? The computers haven't glitched or given and indication of possible tampering." Heero stood with his back to the wall. His muscles were tense. Company wasn't something he knew what to do with.

"Can't a friend say hi and see how you are?" Duo pouted and sniffed in a mockingly way.

'I don't know. Are you a friend?"


	2. Message from the Stars

Gundam Wing and it's characters is owned by other's that are not me…so neeee :p

Messages from the stars

"Say that again. Did you just say that the Z cluster has contacted us?" Relena stood behind her desk, eyes wide with shock.

"Miss Relena…_The Empirial Cluster has made contact with us_…They wish to send a delegate to meet with you to see what aid they can give. They want to help us build a truly pacifist world." Secretary of the Space Coalition Bramdon stated with a smile that mirrored her own excitement.

"Finally." She breathed. After waiting over fifty years the last true strong hold of clusters was reaching out.

The Z Cluster, or the Empirial Colonies as they were called, had been such stanch isolationist that all delegates that were sent to call upon them for aid in the war between the Oz Corporation and the Rebel colonies were either sent away or executed.

Rumors that the clusters own war with the neighboring WW-1977 colony, controlled by a group of twisted militants, had been the main reason for the distance. There were also rumors that the royal family, the Mai clan, were experimenting with a new Gundam system, using the very children of the Emperor.

"This could mean an end to all those who are still holding out. With this what excuse could the trouble colonies have but to surrender their weapons and sign a peace treaty. " Bramdon's face shifted, "Or they could need our help."

With a sigh she pulled her chair back to the desk and sat, hard. Yes, this could be a cry for help. Who knows what supplies and resources they could have after so much fighting.

"We can only hope and wait for the delegates to arrive."

"Until then?" He smiled softly as she nodded. Pushing her com button the Secretary disappeared and Relena picked her handset to dial the only number that mattered at this

moment.

"Hello." Noin answered with a little crispness that had always marked her as a true professional.

"The Z Cluster is sending delegates to talk to us about something. I need the boys to be ready. All of them." Relena's voice hinted at her worry. This could a trap set up by the insane leaders of the WW-1977 colony as a ploy to bring about a total war.

"Yes Miss Relena. I'll have Commander Miliardo update the team as to the situation."

"I'll let you know when their coming." With that Noin hung her line and spun quickly.

"Get me Commander Milliardo. We have a possible situation."


	3. Lost in Transmission

I do not own this series or anything about it. -.- Zen

Lost in Transmission

The left hand screen sprang to life and a man appeared. He was old and balding and no one would have paid him any mind if weren't for the stern look he gave upon seeing those he spoke to.

A young man, no older than 26, with strikingly white long hair, stared back just as sternly and waiting for the meeting to begin. The old man relented first.

"Greetings, to you, on Earth. I am Lord Meiz Takoto, personal attendant to the Emperor's needs in the matters of other worldly events." The old man bowed rigidly.

"Greeting, to you, in the colonies. I am Miliardo Peacecraft, Head of Security for the Delegates of Peace and it is a pleasure to meet you." Miliardo tilted his head with respect.

"I see. The eldest of King Peacecraft. You did not take up your father's throne?" Lord Takoto's eyes squinted slightly and Miliardo felt the true weight of the question.

He thought back to the first transmission they had had on the subject of this meeting.

"_Brother, this is_very important_. I need you speak with the foreign delegate that is coming from the Z cluster."_

"_Why me? Is there no one who wishes to speak with them?"_

"_No, there are many. And that's what worries me; I need you to observe him. You I trust above others to know what his intentions, and by that I mean the Emperor's, are." Her eyes showed a worry he had not seen for sometime._

"And_?" She had left out a key point and he knew it._

"_And," she began with a deep sigh," if they are coming we need to be ready for something bad to happen. The reports of strange Gundam like crafts being used around that cluster could spell trouble. We just need to be careful. This could also be a ploy by the WW-1977 colony to start a full scale war." He laughed inside at her fear of a fight. Miliardo knew all to well that if it was a fight they wanted, there was a group of boys that could give them a fight to remember. All in her name as well._

"_Very well. Send me the com-link."_

"_Thank you."_

"_My sister_, Relena, has taken up our father's cause and is now _the leading force_ behind the peace movement." Miliardo puffed his chest out with pride for his sister. A smile cracked the old man's face as if he suddenly remembered.

"_Yes the little one_. We were relieved when we learned of her survival of the attack on the Kingdom." The smile quickly melted away and Lord Takoto closed his eyes and shook his head as if to drive off a bad memory.

"You wish to join us here on Earth, I have been told." Miliardo's desire to end this transmission soon was gaining force. Talk of his fallen home was still painful to speak of. He hoped to one day tell Relena of their great family heritage, but not now.

"We are currently passing the Sigma Vector and will be entering regular colony space in two days with hope of landing in one week." The tone of his voice became mechanical almost.

Miliardo shivered inwardly, it reminded him of the shadow who stood behind his chair, eerily quietly listening and gathering the exchange "We will set up a proper greeting for you. Were you given the rendezvous coordinates?"

"Yes, a Duo sent it to us yesterday." A smirk barely broke the surface of his cooling exterior. Miliardo knew those coordinates well.

"Very good, then I shall speak to you later?" With a nod the connection broke. Miliardo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Heero shifted from behind the chair to standing on the other side of the desk, fixing his dark empty eyes on his superior.

Superior. Heero spat the word like venom; it had been a twist of fate that had made Heero subservient to his former enemy. A failure in eyes that had almost mattered the most to him, all this time.

A vibration on his wrist broke his thoughts. There was someone in his office space, probably Duo going after his computer again.

"You do realize that if you break that he'll kill you."

"Nah! Me and Heero have this understanding and besides how can you break something that's suppose to be unbreakable?" Duo waltzed into the room a disc in one hand and mischievous look in his eyes. Hacking in computer systems was his job, well unofficial job, his title was Hilde's whipping boy at the junk yard. Besides how hard could it be to crack Heero's codes? It would a snap!

"Duo," Quatre's voice raised in concern as he slipped the disc into system, "He's gonna kill you."

"That would mean the old boy has feelings, Quatre" Caught off guard by the comment, Quatre stood in silence as the system booted up.

"Now stand back."

The system whirled to life and suddenly it became obvious this was going to be a time.

_Passcode_

_Relena_ 'Smirk'

_Denied _'What? Okay.'

_Passcode_

_Wing Zero_

_Denied. Terminal search. Passcode 'Wing Zero' authorized under user… _'What the hell!?'

_HD 3999 alpha pen user Trinity Vector _

_HD 39999 alpha lock Vector Marsh_

_HD 00000000011010101111100001010101111111111100000000000000 force lock down _

_SYSTEM HACK DETECTED ALERTING. HACK DETECTED ALERTING._

From behind him Duo could hear Quatre whisper,

"What did you do?"

"This isn't from me. It's from outside the building." The screen was light with maps and codes, all indicating that the hackers were still in the system. Maybe he could help and cover up why he was in Heero's 'private' computer room.

The door behind them opened with force. Heero stood before them, a look of steel across his face.

"Move."


	4. To the hackers ball

To the Hackers Ball

"How did you?" Duo stood frozen in place, a stumped look crossed his features.

'I have a system, how did you ever survive the war? How did you ever make it through any thing?' "Move." The ice trickled down his spin at the warning; a hacker had gotten into _his computer._

"_WARNING SYTEM HACK IN PROGRESS"_

_With a flurry of clicking Heero used every code he knew to block the hacker. The system calibrated and re-calibrated so quickly that it seemed it was multiple perpetrators at work. Suddenly the main frame shifted. It changed, flashing across the screen in violent yellow letters. _

_CODEX HACK IN PROGRESS….0111000000000011111010101011 111010010100100100 _

_Then the system went silent. The screen blanked out. A sound like a soft static could be heard. It started to get louder and more defined. It's pitch wavered, then there was nothing._

_The screen flicked to a black screen and simple flashing cursor. _

_Hello. I mean you no harm. _

'_You son of a bitch!' Heero roared in his mind, but there was nothing breaking his mask, not with Duo and Trowa in the room. Especially not with a hacker compromising him. Herro contemplated wether a reverse hack tracker would tell him where they were located. Stepping to the keyboard he wrote:_

_This is Herro Yuy._

_Hooray! It worked! Oh, this is so exciting!_

_The tone was a woman, or exceptionally young male. They were making Heero's nerves sizzle like seltzer water. Looking at his other monitors he found that he could not access the files to start a tracer on the invading person, and it made his eyes flash for a moment with a rage he had not felt since his first encounter with Duo, all those years ago._

'_God of War. May I find her and cut her to pieces.' He prayed._

"_Well well, looks like Herro here has a fan. A very smart, or very stupid, fan." Duo interjected softly least he get himself into trouble._

_As calmly as he could he began his quest for answers. _

_Who are you?_

_I'm Codex._

"_That tells us nothing." Quatre interjected sharply. Herro could feel the unease rolling off of him in visible waves. As if she were there an answer came across the screen._

_I am the lead hacker for his Royal Majesties' intelligence forces. It's my job to make sure that there no secret attacks with her Ladyships pending visit._

'_She's like knelling in my ears.' Heero whispered to his minds eye._

"_What secret attack?" Duo piped up. Heero relented with the same level of curiosity._

_What secret attack?_

_One can never be too careful. We've been assured that as long as we're honest with you, you'll be honest with us. _

_Who advised you of this? We have been told of any other communications other than one stating that the princess' ship would be arriving in the next few days._

_Your government did. We had a feeling though that they may not be sharing all the details with every person, and Her Highness requested an audience with your group._

_That is very considerate of her, but why our group?_

_Everyone knows that the Gundam boys are working with the Preventors to keep the Earth and colonies safe, especially after the long awaited peace you have finally reached. _

_Heero bristled at the thought that they knew who the Preventors were, but they had no idea who they were dealing with. 'Relena, you owe me bitch.'_

_We feel an extreme kinship to your group as we too are fighting to keep our loved ones, homeland and way of life safe from the enemy we have to face._

_Tell us about this enemy. Reports are slim at best._

_There was a long pause, making Heero wonder if they had disconnected, but then his open monitors filled with files, documents and images. _

_These are all the documented information we have, along with detailed profiles of the leaders, sub-bosses and generals. They are all lead by a sociopath with a taste for blood and twisted metal. The only saving grace is that he allows the conquered citizens to live relatively quietly, until they raid and slaughter whole families as "examples". _

_Heero began to skim over the files, feeling Quatre and Duo move closer to begin reading the files in detail. _

_Heero I have to go. The enemy is running a scan._

_With that the link closed and the screens came back to life, the only evidence of the exchange was the still open files in the side monitors._

"_Heero," Quatre began, his hand on one of the screens, "this is bad. They're using nano-technology to fuse soldiers to mobile suits. Looking at the schematics." Heero began to read and felt his stomach sink._

"_But the professors said it wasn't possible. That the nanos would damage a persons psyche, and would drive them mad…." Duo visibly blanched and Heero nodded in agreement. If the visitors brought the enemy with them, then the boys would need to work fast, as they would be facing an enemy unlike anything before. _


End file.
